Predator
by mustachepanda
Summary: I looked over the edge and was relieved to see no girl at the bottom. But as I scanned to windows I saw none open or shattered. Just as I had come to the conclusion that she shut one of them before I could see her, I saw a black shadow blur in the lining to the north forest. A blood-chilling howl erupted from the direction of the forest and a shiver ran up my spine.


No Ones P.O.V

"Good morning Class!" said an overenthusiastic Narumi-sensei as he twirled into the classroom of rambunctious juniors.

"Good morning Narumi-Sensei." Replied the kids as they turned around in their seats and focused on their happy teacher at the front of the room.

"We will have a new student joining us today, so please make them feel welcome."

The room broke out into excited whispers about what the new student would be like. A couple curious glances were thrown at the door in anticipation.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Anna, a pink haired, blue eyed girl in the third row raised her hand and asked.

"Please Lord, be a good looking guy!" pleaded the green haired Sumire.

Narumi was opening his mouth to answer their question when a boy with chocolate eyes and brown hair spoke.

"Sorry Sumire, but it's a girl."

"DAMMIT." She pouted, "Koko, you ass, why did you have to read his mind? Must you kill my dreams?"

He put his fingers underneath his chin in a thinking position before replying with a curt "Yeah."

"Control your stupid Alice before I force a restraint in your ear." She hissed.

"Hey! You don't even have full control of your Alice and you're complaining about mine?" accused Koko, "The only one in our grade who has complete control of his Alice is Natsume, and he sleeps most of the time!" exclaimed Koko throwing his hands up into the air in a 'What-The-Hell?' sort of gesture.

"I can hear you Koko. Shut up before I ignite your hair."

Natsume walked behind Koko and hit him behind the head before heading to the back of the room and proceeding to sit on his side of his bench and prop his feet on the table. Reaching into his bag he pulled out one of his many manga volumes and placing it on top of his face.

"How?" mumbled Sumire.

"When you scream so loud that the entire school has to cover their ears, it's not hard." Said Natsume sarcastically from underneath his book, "now please, either shut up or resume your lovers spat outside."

Upon hearing the word 'lovers' resonate from Natsumes mouth both of the accused faces turned beet red and screamed "WE ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT LOVERS!" at the same time.

They could practically feel Natsume smirking at them from the back of the room.

"You're both idiots. Now sit down." Said Hotaru monotonously, a chin length ebony haired girl who was tinkering at her table with another ones of her many inventions.

"Okay now can I let the new student in? She has been just standing in the hall for way too long." said Narumi, from his spot at the front of the room.

All heads nodded in excitement.

"Alright, you may come in now."

There was no answer.

It was too quiet.

After waiting about two minutes Narumi called out again for the student to enter. When they never did he went to the sliding doors and looked outside. His head was out there for about a minute before he finally pulled it in and slid the door shut. He just stood there for a while looking confused before finally turning back to the class and saying, "It appears that our new student is not here at the moment."

"what?" said the class.

Natsume's P.O.V

_The new kid didn't show up for her introduction? Heh. That's a new turn of events. Maybe she's like Mikan and overslept or just got lost._

But even while thinking this I had a creeping suspicion that wasn't quite right. No one just over slept or got lost on their first day. Seeing how there was nothing better to do I stood abruptly and gained almost all glazes from my classmates.

"Natsume?" asked Ruka, my blonde haired best friend who cradled a bunny that Mikan named 'Mr. Carrots' in his arms. I gave him one short look and knew that he realized I was ditching. It wasn't a rare occurrence, but I hadn't been doing it lately of the promise I made to Mikan. "Want me to come with?"

Ruka was almost as tall as I was with blonde hair and a slight muscular appearance. Most girls saw us as complete opposites. Ruka was soft and sweet, whereas I was cold and hard. He was at the moment in a relationship with the 'Ice Queen' Hotaru. They were nothing like each other. If anything, she was practically me in female form. But she became softer around Ruka. She was a blackmailing bitch, but Ruka loved her fully.

"No. I'll be fine." I gave a short back wave before putting my hands in my pockets ad walking out of the room. I strode down the hallways and headed to the staircase. I was heading toward the roof, my usual cutting class spot, only to arrive and find that I wasn't alone.

But it wasn't just one person, it was quite a few. There were three men in black suits and they all had guns drawn and pointing at a figure I couldn't make out from the angle I was in. But one look at the men and I knew that they were ESP and they were aiming to kill.

Angling out to get a look at their target I saw a girl with long black hair standing on the edge of the roof. She was speaking but I couldn't hear her through the door. One of the goons said something and motioned to the other two to be ready to fire. She laughed and said one more thing that was still unknown to me. I read a few words from the entire conversation like shoot, surrender, your power, and, to my amusement, fucker.

Unexpectedly her eyes suddenly turned and looked at me. For a fraction of a second they widened but then a smirk etched its way onto her face and she winked at me.

Her startling blue eyes were entrancing. I couldn't register the color of them because her eyes returned to the three big men with guns creeping towards her. She said something else and before I could read her lips there was a flash of silver and one of the men had a dagger lodged in his neck. In a second the man on the other side of him had one embedded into his chest. I took a step back and thought that maybe this girl was on a mission for the school. I was sent on them all the time and I don't remember any that didn't end in bloodshed.

But I couldn't remember ever seeing this girl before. She could be in the older years. Possibly a transfer from one of the other Gakuen Alice's around the world.

In a blink of an eye she was gone from sight I looked around and saw a flash go past the last man, who was standing there staring at his two dead comrades on the floor. She materialized behind the man, drew two katana's, and placed them on his neck before he could make a move. She looked like she had whispered something in his ear. I read his reply.

"Bitch."

And she slit his throat in one fluid motion. He fell to the floor with a curdling scream and didn't get back up again.

Her eyes, closed for a moment opened and stared straight into mine. She took two steps backwards and hit the edge behind her and I realized she was going to jump. I fumbled with the door knob, not taking my eyes off of her figure. We were on the seventh floor for god's sake; there was no way she would live. I finally managed to open the door and stepped out into the cool fall air. She gave a small smile and a two fingered salute before disappearing from my sight.

I raced to the edge, heart pounding, hoping she had slipped in through a window and dreading the thought of seeing her body lying limply at the bottom.

I looked over the edge and was relieved to see girl at the bottom. But as I scanned to windows I saw none open or shattered. Just as I had come to the conclusion that she shut one of them before I could see her, I saw a black shadow blur in the lining to the north forest.

A blood-chilling erupted from the direction of the forest and a shiver ran up my spine.


End file.
